


Angel of Small Death

by halseam



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: (just so it shows up when people sort for smut fics and technically it’s not lying), Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff, I guess????, Light Angst, Meaningless Sex, Non-Explicit Sex, Smut, Unrequited Love, i have zero clue what to tag this just please read it, its literally the perfect fic, or is it even I don’t know hjskld, or is it???, regina is kind of an asshole and brat but we love her, theres lesbians and too many emotions, theres no reason not to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 10:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20424353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halseam/pseuds/halseam
Summary: title is from hozier’s song ‘angel of small death and the codeine scene’ps i know i add it to every fic i write but like people who are good at tagging things tell me what to tag this please i’m begging you





	Angel of Small Death

Ever since she was young, Brianna wanted to fall in love. She wanted to find the perfect person for her and get married, maybe have a few kids with them, and grow old together. Except no one she ever tried going out with was looking for genuine love. They were just looking for summer flings, a quick fuck, a girlfriend to piss off their parents over Christmas. Real love never got involved no matter how hard Brianna tried. 

She’s only fallen for a few people: her first true girl crush back when she was 15; her first girlfriend who only lasted three months back in university; one of the girls who only dated Brianna to get back at her homophobic parents; and the ever-frustrating Regina Taylor. 

Brianna had met Regina a few months ago at a club. Regina has been shitfaced drunk and all her friends had abandoned her, so she saw Brianna and decided to seek refuge. Brianna let Regina spend the night, and from there, whenever Regina had the urge, she had called her over for a quick fuck. It was good at the start. Meaningless, regular sex with the perfect girl to have sex with. And then it stopped being totally good. It was still good, but Regina started to decide to spend the night, and Brianna began falling for her. 

Brianna realised it one day with Regina clinging on her side late into the morning. And it only escalated. Brianna would spend up to hours at work imagining her future life with Regina, then reminding herself how easily she fell in love and how ridiculous she was being. She barely knew anything about Regina, other than she liked being bitten and having her hair pulled, and looked gorgeous while asleep. And she used cute emojis, but never capitalised words or used proper punctuation while texting. Brianna found it oddly endearing. 

And then she got a text at nearly midnight on Sunday night. It was from Regina saying she was going to spend the night, but nothing about sex. That’s when Brianna knew they weren’t just fuck buddies, Regina saw her apartment as a place of refuge almost. She showed up at Briannas door almost an hour after sending the text with seemingly nothing out of the ordinary. She never acted especially happy nor sad, so you can imagine the confusion when she practically jumped into Briannas arms as soon as the door opened. 

That was the first night out of a week Regina stayed with her. Sometimes Regina treated Brianna like a girlfriend with nicknames and soft kisses every so often, but other times they were virtually strangers with nothing but little nods as they passed in the hallway. That was the first of many things which frustrated Brianna about Regina. 

Another was Regina insisting she sleep on the couch some nights, but eventually crawling her way into Briannas bed. Not to fuck or even just ride her thigh—though that was the reason one time—but to cuddle or simply share a bed with someone. 

One morning, Thursday afternoon actually, Brianna awoke to the rustling of the bed to her right. She opened her eyes and saw Regina buttoning up a bright white shirt—one of Brianna’s work shirts, actually—with her back facing her…girlfriend? Friend? Brianna didn’t know what they were, and she was sure Regina didn’t either. 

“Good morning,” Brianna had grumbled, eyes heavy, as she shifted to lean her head on Regina's shoulder. 

“G’afternoon, lovey,” was Regina's reply. She leaned over and pressed barely a kiss to Brianna’s temple. Brianna will never forget that kiss, even long after Regina is out of her life for good. “Your clothes are somehow both too big and small for me.”

“I’m taller and skinnier,” in hindsight, Brianna could have worded it better, but she was still half asleep and Regina didn’t take any offence to it, so she didn’t worry too much about it. In fact, Regina just giggled and buttoned up the last button, then seemed to consider otherwise and unbuttoned it. “Why are you even wearing my shirt?”

Regina shrugged, then stood and fixed the shirt against her boobs and stomach. She was drowning in it, and Brianna really couldn’t tell if she was wearing anything under the shirt. She had, and Brianna hated the term but for Regina it was true, nearly perfect tits. Standing still, one could barely tell whether Regina was wearing a bra or not. Brianna shifted to sit at the side of the bed, occupying where Regina had just been sitting. Regina turned around and held Briannas shoulders, looking down at her friend (?) with a small cheeky smile. 

“I’m gonna steal it,” she stated before leaning down and pressing a kiss to Briannas lips. She lingered for a moment, then stood back up properly and bent down to pick up a pair of jeans thrown on the floor the previous night. While she did this, Brianna found out she wasn’t wearing any kind of pant-wear, and her pussy was still bright red and her ass and thighs bruising from the abuse they endured in the night. 

“You better not,” Brianna growled jokingly. When Regina stood back up, Brianna wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her back. Regina landed on Briannas lap with a squeal and began squirming almost immediately. She stopped moving the moment she felt Briannas lips on her neck, though, and instead closed her eyes and exposed her neck a bit more. 

Brianna sucked at Regina's neck and rubbed her hand up and down the plush thigh of the girl on her lap. Regina whined when Brianna’s fingertips trailed the inside of her thigh, practically begging for more, but suddenly pushed away and cleared her throat and gathered her composure as she stood. She raised an eyebrow at Brianna, pretending to not have loved the feeling. She pulled on her trousers, obviously not caring for her lack of underwear, and left the apartment in a hurry. 

Number three on the list of things which frustrated Brianna about Regina was the fact that Regina pretended to not always want Brianna's fingers or mouth. No matter how sensitive she was, she could go for hours and never become exhausted, but she far too often acted like she didn’t immediately succumb to Brianna. Like that morning. 

Number four was Regina never liking the sounds she made during sex. It seemed like a small thing, but Brianna found it absolutely infuriating. Regina always sounded so pretty, begging for more or for Brianna to stop teasing her or for Brianna to fuck her harder, but she never let herself be loud. 

Brianna licked up the folds of Regina's pussy, listening intently for Regina to make a sound other than just a short gasp. The sound didn’t come, so Brianna licked again, this time working her tongue between the folds and closed her mouth around Regina’s already soaking pussy. Regina didn’t make a sound any more intense than a quiet whine in the back of her throat. 

And instead of make a noise when Brianna pressed a finger into her pussy, Regina opted to gasp, arch her back, and grip Brianna’s hair. As Brianna added another finger and curled them inside her, Regina caught herself nearly cry out but cut herself off and sucked in a sharp breath through her teeth. It continued like that for over an hour. Brianna made Regina cum five times just in a desperate attempt to make her make noise, even fucking Regina with a strap-on at one point. 

During this fifteen minute window, Regina very nearly screamed in overstimulation, but instead took a mouthful of the pillow under her head. Brianna tugged on her hair and made her look back at her. Regina’s pretty eyes were cornered with tears and her cheeks were flushed bright pink, but even as she got her hair pulled, she didn’t make a noise any louder than a quiet moan or high pitched gasp. 

So once Brianna counted Regina's fifth orgasm (and her own third), she decided to give up for the night. Regina wiped her face of tears and they each took their turn in the toilet and Regina cuddled into Briannas chest. She fell asleep as soon as her head hit the sweat- and tear-soaked pillow with drool all over it, overcome with exhaustion. 

Brianna knew she shouldn’t have dwelled on the fact that Regina would never love her back. Regina only saw her as a quick fuck and a place she could stay the week, as someone she could tease with pet names and kisses but treat like a random stranger in a shoppe in the same day. But when she came home from work late at night and was greeted with a bright smile from Regina on the sofa and a hot cup of tea, she couldn’t help herself but fall even deeper in love. 

The fact that Regina could have gone to bed hours earlier instead of wait around watching mindless television made Brianna’s head spin. The fact that Regina even kept track of what time Brianna would be home and timed her tea-making so it would be hot made Brianna’s mouth go dry. The fact that Regina attacked Brianna with a very nearly suffocating hug and a smattering of messy kisses against her cheek and jaw as soon as she possibly could made Brianna’s stomach do flips. The fact that Regina curled up next to her as Brianna drank her tea and put on her favourite cooking show made Brianna’s mind go blank. 

What was even more frustrating was when Regina finally decided to go home. She had stayed at Brianna’s apartment for a week, and suddenly decided it was time to go home. What made her come to that conclusion Brianna had trouble figuring out, but she knew she wouldn’t let that be the last time she saw Regina. So she got Regina's address and decided to do the same thing she had done. Brianna packed a bag of clothes she’d need for the week and as soon as she was off work the next day, she made her way to Regina’s. 

Regina answered the door of her house—not apartment, _house_—not even properly dressed. She was wearing shorts and a hoodie and Brianna didn’t know how she managed to get any words out with Regina looking so cuddly. 

“You stayed at mine for far too long and left far too quick,” Brianna said with certainty despite her nerves, “I’m here to repay the favour.”

Regina looked slightly taken aback. Neither had heard Brianna talk to her like that, and Brianna could tell Regina liked it. She made sure to use it a bit tougher and meaner in different circumstances. Regina smiled only slightly and opened the door wider, letting Brianna in with no words. 

“I didn’t know you liked me at yours so much,” Regina said with a bit of cheekiness in her voice. She kicked Brianna’s bag to the side and hugged the taller woman, the top of her head tickling Brianna’s chin. “I’ll be sure not to bleed fucking Niagra Falls out my pussy next time.”

“You didn’t have to leave! I could’ve taken care of you. I have the supplies, you know.”

“Bri, we’re just fucking,” Regina backed away from the hug and padded her way to the living room, where she was evidently reading some kind of book, “you don’t have to treat me like a wife or anything. Just make me cum a couple times a week and don’t think of me again. Simple as that,” she rested her feet on the table and reclined to stare up at Brianna, who was frozen with shock. 

So they were just fuck buddies. Not girlfriends. Not even friends, by the sounds of it. There were supposed to be no feelings involved, but of course Brianna couldn’t help but develop feelings. Develop feelings for someone who would never love her back. Brianna held back tears as she could feel her heart break and stomach churn. Regina still looked up at her with pretty blue eyes through thick eyelashes and Brianna couldn’t believe herself. 

She couldn’t believe herself because she seriously fell in love with her _fuck buddy_. That’s the last person anyone should fall in love with. The person you’re having casual sex with. Meaningless sex with. Sex with no emotions involved. But Brianna got emotions involved and it broke her heart and made her want to throw up and cry until she was dead. She was such an idiot. 

“Then what’s with the nicknames?” Brianna finally choked out, her voice full of anger and (for some reason) betrayal. The look on Regina's face made it obvious she wasn’t expecting that reaction. Regina stood and tried to say another word, but she couldn’t get a peep out before Brianna was nearly yelling again. “What’s with the memorising my schedule? What’s with the cuddling and making each other meals? What’s with you spending an entire week at mine? What’s with _acting_ like a wife?”

Regina stopped dead in her tracks, mouth opening and closing as she struggled to come up with something to say. She too was now nearly crying and Brianna shoved her empathy away. “It was just a lame joke. I’m sorry,” she finally said, backing up to sit on the arm of her sofa. She hunched over and stared at the floor, keeping her knees together and playing with her thumbs. “I really am, Bri.”

Brianna let her tears go now. She had to make her way to the dining room and sit down in order to keep the least bit composure. She couldn’t believe how quick she and Regina had gone from smiles and hugs and kisses to crying in near silence. The only sound was Regina's little whimpers. 

“You really just saw me as a good lay?” Brianna asked after a minute or two. She wiped her face of tears and looked up at Regina, who hadn’t moved. “Just someone to make you cum then leave?”

Regina shrugged. She looked up at Brianna and made her way to the dining room as well, taking her seat in another chair and holding Brianna’s face so they each had no choice but to look at the other. Brianna had never seen Regina’s eyes so close before. The only other times they’d been so near were when Regina was on Brianna’s lap and they were making out to loud music. They never stopped to look one another in the eyes and now that Brianna had done, she never wanted to stop. 

“At first, yes,” Regina admitted, “then I realised how great you are at things other than eating me out. You’re strong and you’re smart and you’re sweet and you feel things so deeply it could kill you.”

“Why’d you say that then?” Brianna forced her head from Regina's hands. Her voice was no longer shaking but so was no less angry. Despite her urge not to, Brianna kept staring Regina in the eyes and shook her head unsurely, “why’d you say I just have to make you cum a few times then leave, nothing else?” Even Brianna is taken aback by her directness. She had never been so straightforward with someone and it now felt kind of good. 

“It was supposed to be a joke.”

“It wasn’t funny,” Brianna shook her head. Regina nodded in agreement. 

“I know. I don’t know why I said it. I don’t know what kind of reaction I—”

“You know, I really started to like you,” Brianna cut Regina off. She was raised to let everyone finish speaking before speaking herself, but she just couldn’t wait. She couldn’t wait any more for Regina to get to the point, for Regina to pretend to be sorry. “I was starting to think I’d ask you out on a real date. You did stuff to me, Reg, even more than some of my ex girlfriends have.”

Regina scooted closer to Brianna. “I think we’re both overreacting a little bit,” she admitted with a short laugh. Brianna had to think about it for a moment, then realised Regina was right. Brianna was acting like she was using her to cheat. In wasn’t that case at all. Regina just made a shitty joke she didn’t truly think though. Brianna slowly began laughing at herself. 

“We’re both really dumb, huh?” Brianna asked. She looked down at Regina and lifted a hand to rub a tear from Regina's face. Regina leaned into the hand and closed her eyes calmly. Her eyebrows were still close together and her bottom lip still quivered the smallest amount, but she looked otherwise at peace. 

“Me? Yes. You? Not so much,” Regina said. She opened her eyes to look up at Brianna and giggle at herself. She slowly lifted her head from Brianna’s hand and leaned up, readying herself for a sweet kiss before hunching back over and clutching her stomach in pain. She swore and butted her head against Brianna’s shoulder, writhing in pain. 

It took Brianna a second or two to jump into action. She stood from her chair, Regina falling forward an inch or two, and slid one arm under Regina’s knee and the other around her back. Brianna never had the greatest upper body strength, but as she carried Regina from the dining room to sofa, it was as if she became a professional lifter. Regina writhed in pain through her cramp, pressing desperately at her stomach to diffuse the pain. 

It was in that moment Brianna realised not only how frustrating Regina Taylor is, but how absolutely frustrating love is. She’d do anything for Regina, including slap her as hard as she could so she could focus on something other than her cramp.

**Author's Note:**

> title is from hozier’s song ‘angel of small death and the codeine scene’
> 
> ps i know i add it to every fic i write but like people who are good at tagging things tell me what to tag this please i’m begging you


End file.
